


Lotus

by Smothiea



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smothiea/pseuds/Smothiea
Summary: 小混混×野团成员





	Lotus

**Author's Note:**

> 小混混×野团成员

（一）

 

【别人轻慢她，调笑她，贬低她，但只有我爱她，她是淤泥中盛放的莲，我的心脏，我的信仰，我的缪斯女神。】

 

那边赌桌上的男子因为输得太多恼羞成怒，忽然站起来把桌子掀了，吓得旁边的女荷官尖叫起来。

“操，我看你们是联合起来出千骗我啊！”

男子骂人的话音刚落，站在他身后的两个人就冲上去按住了桌对面的赢家。

这样的骚乱意味着郑允浩又有活干了。

一起干活的姜恩宇不知道又吃什么吃坏了肚子，半天在卫生间不出来，活动一下只能自己上。

男子正想把自己手里的纸牌砸到赢家的脸上，突然天旋地转，原来是脑袋被人按在了赌桌上。

郑允浩左手把男子的双手反剪在身后，右手按着对方头发稀疏的后脑。

男子气急败坏地大叫：“呀，你他妈又是哪里来的混小子，知不知道我是谁！”

“抱歉，先生，我们这里有规矩，顾客不能在赌场里动手。”

男子手下的两个混混见状赶紧上来，很快被先后踢中腹部，捂着肚子滚在地上。

 

姜恩宇出来的时候看见郑允浩正瞪着他。

“看我干嘛，你一个人不也收拾得了？”

郑允浩扬了扬眉毛。

“烟，还有吧？”

姜恩宇翻过来倒过去觉得有点理亏，毕竟大半年前他偷拿老板钱到最后差点没补上的时候，是郑允浩帮了他。

把之前自己没太舍得抽的一盒烟丢到郑允浩手里。

“天天就惦记我这盒烟……”

郑允浩笑了笑，抽出一支点上。

“你小子活该。”

 

在地下赌场看场子，总是比之前在路边拦高中生收保护费强些。郑允浩没什么怨言。

有怨言是因为有期望。他没什么期望，二十岁了，高中没上完，现在还活着，挺不错的。傍晚的时候两个人总算和别人换了班，晃晃荡荡地想找个街边烧烤摊填肚子。

远远的有音乐声从步行街口传过来。几个身影在临时舞台上唱唱跳跳的，台底下已经围了几圈人。

走到台下，随便环视一下台上穿得很少的女团，他忽然在看到她的一刻心跳漏了半拍。

珊瑚粉的露脐装和露出大腿根的超短裤，服装和舞蹈动作都太刻意，刻意到低俗，但她的美貌和性感都浑然天成。

郑允浩凑到旁边一个举着手机拍得认真的男人旁边，问道：“这是什么团啊，c位的那个，叫什么名字？”

“金在中，金在中，妈的真是问起来没完……团名不是在幕布上挂着吗？”不断被路人打扰的粉丝没好气地回了一句。

换做平时郑允浩很可能会揪着对方的领子逼他把刚才的脏字都咽回去，可他现在顾不上。

黑色的波浪长发，大大的黑眼睛，眼尾含春上翘，嘴唇是很漂亮的嫩红，皮肤也是白的发光，饱满曲折的胸部，不盈一握的腰，纤细又肉感的大腿，还有随着动作在暴露的短裤下微微颤动的挺翘臀肉……郑允浩觉得下腹一阵发烫。

台上的其他人跟金在中比都太黯淡了。舞蹈动作都是多余的，她明明只要站在那里就好了。

她的声音也那么好听，高亢却温柔、清亮却深刻……为什么在唱这种歌， 她值得更好的……

他连她额角的汗珠都喜欢。

姜恩宇见他看得如痴如醉，调侃一句：“喜欢这种舞蹈的话明天到智妍那里不就能看了，告诉她们允浩哥哥来了，肯定不要钱都愿意跳。”

“别扯上那些丫头。金在中又不是妓女。”

姜恩宇撇撇嘴，小声咕哝：“不都是出卖色相……”

哪知道郑允浩听见了。

“你再说一句，信不信我揍你。”

说话的时候郑允浩也没有把目光从金在中身上移开，金在中在台上跳着跳着，一侧的肩带滑了下来。

啊……白皙圆润的肩膀，真漂亮……

金在中注意到他毫不掩饰的目光，冲他微微一笑，然后借着舞蹈动作把肩带勾了回去。

表演结束后，金在中和其他几个成员一起鞠躬致谢。

“可以走了吗？我都饿瘪了。”姜恩宇抱怨道。

郑允浩回头看着台上的人。也许是错觉，金在中好像也在看他。

“走吧。”

就算她真的是污泥中一尘不染的莲，可他就是污泥，还想怎样呢？

 

就这样，一连几个星期，郑允浩都回去东大门看金在中所在的团的表演。甚至在网上把以前自己错过的也都一场不落地都看过了。

最近这几天工作量变大了，条子突然开始严厉排查起地下赌场来，搞得人心惶惶。

郑允浩倒是无所谓，他知道自己不会有什么未来，监狱也不是没进过，自信从没做过太伤天害理的事情，每天晚上也能睡得踏实。

但是这段时间他老想着金在中，想得夜不能寐。

他知道自己是爱上了。

不管别人说她什么，说自己什么，他就是爱上了。

那首歌是怎么唱的来着？

“我对你的爱，没有条件……”

 

这天工作完结束晚了，表演都结束了，郑允浩只能丧气地离开，去修车行把之前被别的地界的混混砸坏的摩托车取回来。

大老远跑过来就是为了报复一下，真够没出息的。

他走着走着，听见不远处的巷子里有动静。

确实是好奇的，便走过去看看。

一个女人正被三个混混拉拉扯扯着。

虽然昏暗的路灯不足以照亮整个巷子，他还是很快就认出来，那个女人是金在中。

 

 

（二）

 

【我不是贵妇人，可他是我的骑士。】

 

“走开。”她咬着牙说。

“什么？美丽儿，你说什么？”

“走开。”她重复了一遍，忍着左手被紧紧抓着的剧痛，拼命想捂住白色的短裙。

“为什么这么冷淡啊，美丽儿在台上不是挺骚的嘛，怎么，下了台换身衣服，就觉得自己金贵了，给我们看一下都不行了？”

说着，一个混混就从后面箍住她的腰，另外两个人就要把她的裙子拽下来。她奋力挣扎着。

“别碰我……！混蛋……别碰我……”

绝望的眼泪涌出来，金在中以为这次她真的要完了。

但是有人出现了，一个身手矫健的高挑身影。

“她不是说要你们别碰她，听不懂？”

下一秒面前的混混就被人揪着头发掼在地上，她还惊魂未定，那三个混混已经倒在地上哎呦哎呦地呻吟了。

金在中看着郑允浩帅气的脸，一瞬间有点脸红，赶紧把裙子整理好。

“啊，谢……谢谢你……”

“你没事吧？”

郑允浩把她掉在地上的挎包捡起来，放到她手里。

“啊，没事，真是太感谢了……请问……”

“我是你的粉丝。”

金在中因为对方突然的话愣住了，然后心里一冷。

所以，他早就知道了，她在舞台上放荡的样子。

以前也是，她以前很喜欢的男生，在她没出道前，两个人就认识了。

出道后没多久那个男生就提出了分手。

“我接受不了你是那个样子的。”

“你知道我不是的，那只是演出而已。”

“可是我看你在舞台上，还有直播什么的，都挺开心的。”

“那是我的工作啊，我只是想把工作做好而已……”

“不用说了，我还是接受不了。”

……

“姐姐的每场表演我都看了，姐姐在舞台上的样子真的很美，最喜欢姐姐了。”

“那些不怀好意的人姐姐不用担心，从今以后，我都会帮姐姐赶跑的，我叫郑允浩，姐姐可以记住我的名字吗？”

郑允浩非常直率地说。

直率地让金在中惊讶。

“你甚至都不了解我，就能说出喜欢了吗？”

“那可以给我一个机会让我了解你吗？”

 

就这样，他们在一起了。

让郑允浩没想到是，金在中虽然已经21岁了，却意外地有像小孩子一样天真可爱的一面。

在公司附近租的十平米小屋里布置的粉粉嫩嫩的，睡觉之前还一定要让毛绒玩具亲亲。

郑允浩原本以为金在中是性感熟女型的，结果不在舞台上唱歌跳舞的时候，完全是只可爱的小兔子。

当然这只兔子也有很诱人的一面就对了。

 

这天活动结束的时候已经晚上八点多了，郑允浩骑着摩托车到她住的地方接她。

“我们去喝点东西吧。”

郑允浩说。

“你要骑慢一点啊，我没坐过摩托车。”

 

金在中不觉得自己酒量很差，可是不知道为什么，像这样在吧台前和郑允浩膝盖碰膝盖地坐着，莫名觉得有些晕晕乎乎的。

“允浩……”

“嗯？”

“你为什么会喜欢我呢？”

“啊……”

郑允浩不好意思地咳嗽了一声，挠了挠鼻子。

金在中就睁着黑色的大眼睛看他，等着他回答。

“第一次见到你时，我就有这种感觉了，你的眼睛在告诉我，你很想要被爱……”

郑允浩真诚地看着她，耳朵有点红。

把她柔软的手握在自己手里。

“我会爱你的。”

——谢谢你爱我。

 

 

（三）

 

他们在昏暗的小巷子里接吻。

夜晚很冷，但是你很温暖。

唇齿间逸出淡淡的酒的味道。

他们本来要回郑允浩的出租屋的，但是金在中亮亮的黑眼睛看着他，眼尾上翘：

“吻我。”

 

*

 

我们很激烈地吻着，她的嘴唇很软、很甜，我吮吸着她柔软的舌头，她紧紧地勾着我的脖子，在我怀里微微扭动着身体，在我耳边发出纤弱的呻吟。

“允呐……允呐……”

“在中啊，冷吗……”

“不冷……你的身体……很热……”

我的手撩起她的裙子，伸到她腿间，顺着她白嫩的大腿往里抚摸，她就很可爱地抬起一侧的膝盖，热情地蹭着我的腰。

隔着内裤，手指轻轻揉着那处柔软的凹陷。她的大腿内侧颤了一下，喷洒在我颈侧的呼吸更热了。

“姐姐，可以脱掉吗？”

“呜……你怎么这样……”嘟着粉嫩的嘴唇小声咕哝着。

“怎么了？”

“那里……都湿了……还要问……”

抬起睫毛软软瞪我一眼，眼角被情欲弄得红红的。

“啧……姐姐还真是……”

被她弄得下腹发烫，只是把那处黑色的布料勾到一边，手指就伸到那隐秘的地方去。那里果然已经一片湿软了，指尖拨开两块软肉一压，她就发出了柔软的呻吟。

“哈啊……允浩……”

含着她的耳垂，移动手指磨蹭着她火热甜蜜的那里，手指很快就被她溢出的爱液浸湿了，发出很色的噗嗤噗嗤的水声。

“呼……姐姐好兴奋啊……都湿透了……”

“都是你……呜呜……忍不住……忍不住嘛……”

搂紧了我的后背，往我怀里蹭，随着我手指的动作

“啊……允呐……不行……要……啊……要到……呜——”

那处的软肉突然紧紧咬住了我的手指，整个人都缩紧了，呻吟的声音又娇又软，白皙的小脸贴着我的胸口，张着红润的嘴唇喘气。

“允呐……”

“我在呢，在中啊。”

“……”

脸蛋和鼻尖都是红红的，轻轻说了一句，可是我没听清。

“嗯？什么？”

“喜欢……好喜欢允浩……”

“乖，我也喜欢姐姐……”

 

 

（四）

 

两个人一起窝在郑允浩出租屋的劣质沙发上，窗外灰蒙蒙的，雨滴打在窗户上响个不停。

金在中穿着白色的吊带睡裙，靠在郑允浩的怀里涂指甲油。

“好看吗？”

把涂好嫩粉色指甲油的左手举到郑允浩面前。

“好看。”

“真的？你认真点嘛……”

“是真的，很可爱！”

“那你帮我涂右手好不好？”

郑允浩很紧张地接过小小的刷子，眉头皱的紧紧的。

“那个，在中啊，我要是涂不好，怎么办……”

“没关系的，就是想让你涂嘛。”金在中撒娇地往对方的怀里蹭了蹭。

郑允浩只好硬着头皮，把对方白嫩的手握在手里，很慢很慢地涂着，过分小心的样子弄得金在中捂着嘴直笑。

“哎，你笑什么……别笑，要涂出去了……”

“因为……你这个样子好可爱啊，允浩……”

好不容易涂完了，郑允浩立刻把金在中搂进怀里挠她的腰。

“笑啊，小坏蛋，再笑！”

“啊，你别……别弄……指甲油……还没干……”

闹着闹着嘴唇就贴到一起去，金在中分开双腿骑在郑允浩的大腿上，和他吻得难解难分。

“做吧，允呐……”

她凑到他耳边轻轻说。

 

*

 

在中刚洗过澡，身上还带着一股牛奶沐浴露的香味，整个人像一块奶油蛋糕一样，让我很想在她身上留下牙印。

细细品尝着她柔软甜蜜的嘴巴，手伸到她后面去，揉着她屁股上挺翘的软肉。

“姐姐……有没有和别人这样做过啊……”

“唔，你猜啊……”

“不猜，以前的事我不在乎，姐姐以后都只和我做，好不好？”

“那……嗯……那得看你……技术怎么样……”她一副很有经验的样子，冲我眨眨眼睛。

但是我很快就知道她在虚张声势。

她的胸部很敏感，揉着左边的那团软肉，把右边嫩红的像樱桃一样的乳头含进嘴里，大腿内侧就夹紧了我的腰，呻吟的声音又是迷茫又是销魂。

“呜……允呐……下面……下面也……”

微微抬起屁股让我把她的内裤脱下来，把手指伸到她腿间，那里已经湿透了，戴好套子就慢慢地推进了那个火热的地方。

她立刻嘟着嘴哀哀地叫。

“啊啊……允浩……慢一点……慢一点啊……”

“呼……怎么了，弄疼了吗……”

“呜……好大……你太大了……呜呜……”

刚才那副装作熟练撩拨我的样子全不见了，咬着粉嫩的唇，红着眼角在我怀里摇着头。

“那是……想要我出去……还是……”

还是担心她不适应，我作势要退出去。但她的双腿立刻缠住我的腰，不让我出去。

“不……不要……因为……太舒服了……”

越说脸越红，到后面声音小的几乎都听不见。

听到她的话我放心了，抱着她不盈一握的腰把她放倒在沙发上，用力顶弄着。她立刻大声地呻吟起来，软糯的声音里带着哭腔，像只发情的小猫，虚着眼睛在我怀里喵喵地叫。

“呜……允呐……你……好厉害……都填满了……呜呜……”

被我顶得受不了，胡乱咿唔着。眼睛里蒙着一层水雾，白皙的胸前泛着起了淡淡的粉红色，覆着一层细密的薄汗，让我忍不住把脸埋在她胸口，细细地舔着乳沟处的汗珠。

“呜……那里……那里要……啊啊……”

白嫩的脚趾头都卷起来，眼看就要高潮了，我却故意不动了。她立刻夹紧了那里，急得眼泪都流下来了，可怜兮兮地看着我。

她越是这样我越想逗她，干脆完全退了出来。

“呜呜……讨厌……干嘛欺负我……”

“刚才不是很有经验的样子嘛，现在呢，姐姐觉得怎么样？”

“呜……我骗你的啦……不要欺负我了好不好……”

“乖，会让姐姐舒服的，姐姐以后都只和我做好不好？”

把她的眼泪吻掉，换了手指伸进去，抵住那一出揉按，她被刺激得大腿都曲起来，纤弱的呻吟变得更娇更软了，手搭在我的肩胸口，苦闷地摇着头。

“不要……不要了……允呐……不要了……”

“怎么了，不舒服吗……”

“呜……不行……好奇怪……那里……呜呜……”

一瞬间我没明白她的意思，只当她是太舒服了，继续动着手指。

她又开始流眼泪了，娇弱的呻吟突然拔高，潮湿的眼睛都失焦了。

“呜呜……允呐……真的不行……不行……要出……要出……呜啊——”

相连的那里突然喷出了一股清澈的液体，把下面的沙发都浸湿了，她挡着嘴开始呜咽，浑身都在不停地颤。

这才突然反应过来她是被我弄潮吹了，从没有遇到这种情况，有些惊喜也有些抱歉，立刻把她捞到怀里安抚她。

“没事了……没事了……不是很舒服嘛……不要哭了，在中啊……”

软绵绵地瞪我一眼，不甘心地伸手握住我硬邦邦的阴茎，把套子抽下来。

“反正……唔……已经都弄脏了……”

细白的手指握着我的阴茎动起来，其实光是看着她高潮的样子我就已经濒临爆发了，只揉搓几下，我就释放在她手里。

“快去洗澡啦！”粘了精液的手打了一下我的胸口，气鼓鼓地抱怨着。

把她打横抱起来，故意说：“我这里没有热水啊。”

满脸惊恐，愣愣地看着我，我忍不住笑出了声

“……讨厌，你又骗我！”

“谁让姐姐这么好骗嘛……”

“哼……”

赌气的样子也像只小猫，真的好可爱。

“姐姐，学学猫叫嘛，我想听啊。”

“不学！”

不学就算了，反正让在中喵喵叫的方法，我已经知道了。


End file.
